


Caved In

by lynndyre



Category: Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Sinestro are trapped in a cave-in, with their rings running low on power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caved In

Hal woke up with dirt in his face, and pain cutting through his chest. When he tried to move it spiked worse, and Sinestro was pushing him down against the ground again.

"Give me your will. No!" Sinestro's hand caught his chin, made him look up into pale eyes, rather than down at himself. "Concentrate, Hal Jordan. All your will. Concentrate on my ring."

Pain flared and Hal rode it, gripped Sinestro's ring hand with his own, and concentrated.

"That's it, Lantern. Stay focused." Sinestro moved down out of view, and Hal watched the ceiling instead, tracing the green support pillars of Sinestro's will as they met the rock over their heads. He couldn't breathe in all the way without it hurting, and he could hear himself panting too loud in the muffled quiet. Sinestro's glove was sticky in Hal's hand. Hal could guess what with. He fixed his eyes on the rocks again, and resolved to ask Tomar-Re to teach him more first-aid.

When Tomar-Re found them. Because he and Kilowog would be looking. Green Lanterns looked out for each other.

One stone blurred into the next. Hal wasn't aware of closing his eyes - until they snapped open again as the ceiling shifted and the farthest corner caved in. Sinestro's fingers bit into his palm hard enough to bruise.

"Stay awake, human! You had the will to defeat Parallax, don't tell me you can't manage a single energy transfer!"

Hal grunted, which was supposed to be manly assent but sounded more like a pained groan. He folded his fingers around Sinestro's again, pushed his will through the remaining energy in his draining ring. "You have... dust. In your moustache."

Sinestro gave him that look again, the frown with slightly widened eyes that said 'Hal Jordan you are an insane alien'. It made Hal wheeze with aborted laughter, but this time his lungs actually managed to expand the whole way. Another, more cautious breath, and it came easier.

"You're pretty good at this... the healing thing. I was afraid you'd end up stuck down here with an earthling pancake." He had to squint to see the way Sinestro's eyebrows furrowed at him, the light from their rings was getting fainter.

"I refuse to break in any new Lanterns to that ring. It chooses bearers who are entirely too troublesome." The light flickered again, green fading, and Sinestro leaned forward, thigh sliding against Hal's hip as he straddled him, draping the length of his body over Hal's. "Brace yourself. The rocks should hold, but my ring is out of charge."

Hal blinked, and the light failed, and the ground all around them shivered with it. Hal brought one hand up to shield the back of Sinestro's head and neck. He wrapped his free arm around Sinestro's waist. A few pebbles and a stream of dirt broke free, but the ceiling held. Sinestro's breath against his ear was cool. 

The quiet closed in even tighter in the dark. After a long moment Hal realized his uniform had reverted back to a t-shirt and slacks. Where his hand rested on Sinestro's side, it touched bare skin.


End file.
